Realization
by saphirearella
Summary: Someone requested this. A pairing I'm not used to, and have seen little of. Rory/Benny slash. It had gone off like a bell in the church of Rory's mind. He had been thinking about Betty, that mysterious cheerleader from about a month ago, thinking of her.


It had gone off like a bell in the church of Rory's mind. He had been thinking about Betty, that mysterious cheerleader from about a month ago, thinking of her face and her figure..when it hit him. Betty looked an awful lot like Benny. The same shape, skinny torso and shoulders, skinny legs, the green eyes, the brows, the smile. That unforgettable smile, that everyone could associate with Benny. And Rory had been confused for a moment, and then he had a thought. If Betty looked a lot like Benny, and he found her attractive, then did that mean that he thought Benny was attractive? And he had been quite surprised to find that he was okay with accepting that answer as a yes. It wasn't so odd, actually, to him. Shouldn't it be, though? Shouldn't it be wrong to think a friend of yours, a _guy _friend was hot? It didn't feel like it, but there was a part of him that somehow knew that others wouldn't be so accepting, and most heartbreaking of all, maybe one of those people would be Benny. He had furrowed his brow his frustration, trying to find out if Benny had ever given out any hints as to his thoughts on that subject. He had overheard Ethan telling Benny about a time when he had pretended to be Sarah and had Ethan ask him out. Surely he couldn't be that upset about that topic, right? But no, maybe it was all just a big joke. Maybe he was trying to make fun of every gay person in the world, it had all been a gag. Benny didn't do that stuff, though. He wasn't like that. He didn't plot huge revenge schemes on people, he stuck his tongue out at them when they weren't looking. That was Benny, and the person who he had fallen for. He thought briefly about Betty, and what this meant for her, before coming to the conclusion that Benny was here and she was not.

He found himself staring at Benny in English. Losing himself in deep pools of green, and melting at his smiles. He was starting to become quite good at reading Benny. He knew the half-hearted smile was given to those who he didn't especially like nor hate, either. Wide smiles were recieved by other nerds, who couldn't possibly make up for Ethan but were fun to talk about video games with, and fake smiles were given to jocks and teachers, which were followed by sarcastic eyebrow raises or eye rolls. Rory giggled when he saw those. Benny was adorable. He almost blushed when Benny came up to him in the hallway, but managed to control himself, and it took a lot of effort. He thanked the Lord he wasn't in P.E with Benny, the locker room would be far too much to handle, though he admitted he felt a bit of jealousy towards the boys who did get to see Benny shirtless.

He decided to confront Benny about it. He decided to live life to the fullest, even if in his case, life was forever. He walked up to Benny, who was flipping through his spellbook,on the sidewalk and took no care to whisper.

"Benny, do you love me?" Benny nearly dropped the book.

"What? Rory, did you get into the chocolate sauce again?"

"No. You heard me. Do. You. Love. Me?" Benny made an odd face. One that seemed slightly weirded out whilst also thinking through something.

"I mean, I guess I don't hate you, and I like you, but love-" Interruption: Rory's lips. Benny's eyes widened and then closed. He had been surprised, obviously, but didn't seem to be pulling away. Rory opted to deepen the kiss. The nibbling on Benny's lower lip started, his fangs almost-but-not biting it, soft lips and affection. He tried to make the kiss feel as loving as he could. Tongues mingled and a spellbook was dropped. There were no more discussions, only lips on lips. Benny pulled away, trying to breath quickly, as he had been nearly deprived of air for two minutes. Rory smiled, feeling accomplished, and then he turned on his heel, and as if nothing had happened, he walked away. Walked away, leaving confused Benny to stare in shock at the blood-sucking blonde and then return to his spellbook, half reading, and half trying to figure out what had just happened. Rory kept smiling, though.

After all, it had been a good day for Rory Vampire.


End file.
